


Flames

by GuilianaMarchisio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio





	Flames

It's so cold and dark. I can't breathe. I move frantically to come up for air but I have drifted under ice. I can see someone hacking at the thick ice above me . I can hear the muffled yelling of the others screaming my name . My vision is clouding but I can see blood from my wound bubbling up around me.   
Loki....  
I feel arms around me pulling me away from death.  
I feel pressure in my chest as if I'm about to explode. 

 

"Breathe damn it! Caley come back to me!"  
"Loki...she not waking...." Thor says trying to calm his brother.   
"You did this! You brought us here! You wouldn't listen!" Loki yells tears filling his eyes. The others have never seen him this way they didn't know how to react. Death was a common part of life , but Loki didn't want to believe caley could ever die.   
"Loki. .I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I " Thor trailed off. 

-Light flooded my vision. Water rushed out of my lungs like an open flood gate. My head throbbed ,yet I felt safe. Strong arms wrapped around my body. I knew I was being spoken too but all I heard was noise. Once I could make it out Lokis voice the pain from the wound in my side flooding back.   
"Loki?" I ask with a raspy voice.  
"I am here my love. .I am here it's all going to be fine." He says as he lifts me up.   
"We need to keep moving before the Jotuns find us." Volstagg says placing his hand on Lokis shoulder.  
Now it's true the Warriors Three and most Asgardians didn't like him. They spread the rumors of him being a dark and shady prince but no one ever doubted his love for me. He would do anything for me and I for him.  
"What happened?" I choked out .  
" hush now love. We are going home now." He smiles down at me .   
We trek up the steep frozen hills of Joutonheim avoiding the dangers of King Laufeys army. My head hurts so badly I begin to lose my sight. 

 

When I awake I am in the medical wing of the palace. My body aches. I am covered in bandages . I sit up and look around to see loki asleep in a chair beside my bed. I gave a small smile. I'm ok. We are ok. We are home in Asgard. I spin and place the feet on the floor and walk over to the mirror. I gasp. A ghastly scar is running down the length of my left eye down my cheek. I slowly being my hand up and touched it wincing at the pain.  
"Dear ? Are you ok?" I hear from behind.   
"Oh Loki...look at me. What happened, i...look ugly."  
"Thor dragged us in to that valley...in to that battle. We had the upper hand but then. .. I heard you scream...I looked to you and you were impaled by one of those monsters. He tossed into the river. I feared you dead....my love you are beautiful. "  
I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Where is every one?" I asked .  
"Odin..he....banished Thor for what happened. Father...Odin he has since fallen in to the Odinsleep. "  
"By the gods." I breathe out. Loki looks down tears in his grenade eyes   
"Loki what's wrong?"  
"I need to tell you something but I'm so afraid...."  
"Loki you needn't be in love you."   
As I said this his pale skins turns blue and his green eyes became as red as rubies. I gasped. I slowly place my hands on his face.  
" I am a monster ...I am a frost giant. Loki ....Laufeyson. "


End file.
